Better than a boy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Last night was so fun." says CeCe. "Yes, it was." says Rocky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Emma Lorensen and she is who I based the version of CeCe in this story on.**

* * *

**Better than a boy**

**Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones are both 25 years old and they are a couple, living together in a nice apartment in Chicago.**

**They are both girls, but CeCe has a dick instead of a pussy, even though she's very much a female in every other way.**

On this day, Rocky and CeCe simply sit on the couch in the living room, relaxing and being happy.

"Last night was so damn fun." says CeCe.

"Yes, it was." says Rocky.

What they talk about is their very sexy fuck-session from the night before.

"Are you sure you love me?" says CeCe.

"100 % sure of it, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Really? Maybe you'd prefer a guy instead." says CeCe.

"No. You are better than a boy." says Rocky.

"Thanks, Sweet-Rocks." says CeCe.

"Anytime, Funky-Babe." says Rocky.

"Cool." says CeCe.

"Cute." says Rocky.

"Sexy." says CeCe.

CeCe's dick create a very obvious bulge in her baggy green sweatpants.

Her dick is nearly 10 inches long when it's hard.

"Guess you don't need a guy when you've me, a girl who pack a big strong dick in her pants." says CeCe.

"Uh...true." says Rocky.

"My dick is gettin' hard." says CeCe.

"Sorry, but I don't wanna do it right now." says Rocky.

"It's okay. I love you, girl." says CeCe.

"Thanks. I love you too, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Perhaps I should jerk off a bit." says CeCe.

"Don't. Save it for me later." says Rocky.

"Awesome idea." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

Most people ( includng CeCe's parents ) think that CeCe should have surgery to remove her dick and get a pussy like a normal female, but CeCe love having a dick so she can fuck Rocky.

"I'm glad that my cum can't make people preggo so I don't need to wear a lame condom everytime I do you." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky.

"You love when I cum in you, that's clear like crystal, Rocky." says CeCe.

"It's sexy, yeah." says Rocky.

"So true. Very erotic. I love to cum in you, babe." says CeCe.

"Thanks, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Anytime, sexy Rocky. I love you and your sweet brown pussy." says CeCe.

"Nice. And I love you and your big blonde dick." says Rocky.

"Yay." says a happy CeCe.

"Sweet." says Rocky.

"Yup." says CeCe.

"You're wonderful." says Rocky.

"Alright. Thanks, you too." says CeCe.

Rocky gives CeCe a kiss.

"I sure like that." says CeCe.

"Me too, yes." says Rocky.

"Cool." says CeCe.

"True, but we're not going any further right now." says Rocky.

"Later?" says CeCe.

"Probably, my love." says Rocky.

"Sexy. I gotta go pee, back in a few." says CeCe.

CeCe goes to the bathroom, pull down her pants and piss through her big dick like a man.

This is the only thing CeCe hate about having a dick. She think it feels weird and almost crazy to piss through it.

"Oh, dang..." says CeCe as she use a piece of toilet papaer to wipe her dick clean.

She then wash her hands and return to the living room.

"Me don't love to piss like a guy." says CeCe.

"I know and I wanna help, but having to pee the way you do is the price you gotta pay to have a big dick." says Rocky.

"You're right. It feels strange to piss via a dick though." says CeCe.

"There's always the option of having surgery to remove it." says Rocky.

"Yeah, but my dick is also my pride and joy when it comes to sex. I need it so I can bang you, Rocky." says CeCe.

"You and I, we're girls. Two girls can still have sex, even if neither of 'em have a dick." says Rocky.

"That's true, but I love the penetration aspect. Pushing my dick deep into your tight soft brown pussy and feel those nice wet walls of it hug my dick. Could never be without that sexy fun." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky.

"Yeah, Rocky, my babe." says CeCe.

4 hours later.

CeCe slide her dick into Rocky's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Rocky.

"Indeed, Sweet-Rocks!" moans CeCe.

Both of them are very horny.

"Holy shit, you're very fuckable!" moans CeCe.

"Okay! Thanks!" moans Rocky.

"Yeah!" moans CeCe.

"It feels so awesome!" moans Rocky.

"Great that ya feel that way!" moans CeCe.

"Mmmm!" moans Rocky.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans CeCe.

"So sweet to make love!" moans Rocky.

"This is soooooo more than makin' love! We're havin' sex, hot slutty intese sex with a ton of passion!" moans CeCe.

"Alright, CeCe!" moans Rocky.

"Yup, sexy girl...really cozy!" moans CeCe.

"Yay!" moans Rocky.

"Mmmm, fuckin' sexy!" moans CeCe, fucking harder.

"Nice!" moans Rocky.


	2. Chapter 2

"Indeed, baby!" moans CeCe.

"Awww!" moans Rocky.

"Fuck, so damn nice!" moans CeCe.

CeCe fuck harder and Rocky enjoy it.

"This feels really cozy!" moans Rocky.

"Shit, yeah!" moans CeCe.

"Mmmm! Your dick is so firm!" moans Rocky.

"Thanks, babe!" moans CeCe.

"Yay!" moans Rocky.

"I love you so fucking much!" moans CeCe.

"I love you too!" moans Rocky.

"Mmmm, so fucn to fuck you!" moans CeCe.

"Okay!" moans Rocky, all cutie cute.

69 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans CeCe as she cum in Rocky's pussy.

"Mmmm, sooooo awesome!" moans Rocky as she get a cutie orgasm.

"That was really sexy." says CeCe.

"It was, yeah." says Rocky.

Both of them are very happy.

2 weeks later.

"Am I still better than a boy?" says CeCe.

"Yes, of course you are, CeCe Jones." says Rocky.

"Thanks, baby." says CeCe, all happy.

"No problem. I love you." says Rocky.

"I love you too, Rocky Blue." says CeCe.

"Wonderful." says a happy Rocky.

"Yup." says CeCe.

Rocky giggle as she gives CeCe a cute hug.

"Awww, babe!" says CeCe, being happy.

"Yeah!" says Rocky, giving CeCe a sweet romantic kiss.

"Let's have sex." says CeCe.

"Not now. I'm late for a meeting." says Rocky.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." says CeCe.

"Cute." says Rocky.

Rocky grab her purse and leave.

2 hours later, Rocky return.

"How did the meeting go?" says CeCe.

"Very good, girl." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Okay." says CeCe.

40 minutes later.

"Wanna have sex now?" says CeCe.

"Yes." says Rocky.

CeCe slide her dick into Rocky's pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Rocky.

"Indeed, baby!" moans CeCe.

"Awwww!" moans Rocky.

"Fuck, soooo sexy and fun!" moans CeCe.

CeCe is very horny and so is Rocky.

"Rocky, fuckin' you is awesome!" moans CeCe.

"Thanks!" moans Rocky.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans CeCe.

"Yeah!" moans Rocky.

CeCe fuck harder and Rocky love it.

"Holy shit, your pussy is so damn cozy!" moans CeCe.

"I love what you do to me!" moans Rocky.

"Thanks!" moans CeCe.

"Very nice!" moans Rocky.

CeCe fuck a tiny bit faster.

"Holy shit...damn sexy!" moans CeCe, all horny.

"Indeed, CeCe!" moans a happy Rocky.

"Yup!" moans CeCe.

"This feels very nice!" moans Rocky.

"Yeah, for me too!" moans CeCe.

"Awesome!" moans Rocky.

"It's wonderful to fuck you!" moans CeCe.

"Glad you think so, CeCe!" moans Rocky.

"Rocky, you sure are a very sexy babe! The perfect fuck for me!" moans CeCe.

"Mmmmm!" moans Rocky.

"I wish I could do this nonstop for the rest of my life!" moans CeCe.

"Does this feels that amazing for you?" moans Rocky.

"Yup, babe!" maons CeCe.

"Me enjoy this a lot too!" moans Rocky.

"Good, my baby!" moans CeCe.

CeCe feel that she's gonna cum soon.

"I cannot hold much longer..." moans CeCe.

"No problem! Just cum when you need to, my love!" moans Rocky.

"Okay...mmmm...holy shit, yes! Soooo fuckin' sexy!" moans CeCe as she thrust her dick as deep in Rocky's pussy as possible and then cum a lot.

"Yay! Release all that yummy cum inside of me!" moans Rocky as she get a very sweet orgasm.

The next day.

"I did really enjoy our fucking yesterday." says Rocky.

"So did I, baby." says CeCe.

"Wonderful." says Rocky.

"Yup." says CeCe.

Rocky and CeCe are both happy.

"What I've said before is totally 100 % true. You are way better than any boy." says Rocky.

"Thanks, girl." says CeCe.

They kiss each other.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
